spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Forsaken
The Legend The ''Order of the Secret Tower'' first introduce Minalan and Pentandra to the legend of the Forsaken during ''Magelord''. ''Penny's father ''Orsirio, ''is one of the senior members of the order who are descendants of the last Privy Council of the ancient Magocracy. It was from among the ancestors of their Order that the Archmagi were chosen. And while that office became a tool to run the secular affairs of the ''Magocracy, the Privy Council was always concerned with legacies from lost Perwyn such as the Forsaken. There are whole books on the Order’s duties to the Forsaken, how it’s their sacred responsibility to faithfully guard the rites and regalia.Mancour, Terry. Magelord: Book Three Of The Spellmonger Series (pp. 320-324). Kindle Edition. Forgotten Over the many centuries the Order lost any complete accounts of the true nature of the Forsaken; they could not remember if they were originally charged with protecting humanity from the Forsaken or protecting the Forsaken from humanity. Prophecy During A Checkered Past ''there is a prophecy that talks about the return of the Forsaken. '''Alkan Revelations' For seven decades, the civilization on Perwyn thrived as the ships from the Horizon arrived, filled with new settlers and new machines. The Horizon watched over the nascent colony, ensuring its security from above, though there was little to threaten it at first. But then the inevitable occurred: political strife. In an attempt to control the flow of colonists from the ship, the first wave of colonists and their descendants started trying to control the colonization effort. Another party wanted to increase the rate. As newcomers tended to support the latter, a struggle emerged over who, and when, new colonists would be added to the colony. For years the pro-colonial party prevailed, and colonists flowed into the new settlements on the mainland, into what is now the central Merwyn valley and the coastlines. Slowly the Magi emerged and started to master their new abilities, with the help of the Alka, but things got political. There were . . . clashes. And it was often difficult to determine who was on whose side. Then a plot came to light, a faction among the humani had developed a weapon on the Horizon that could be used against all Callidore. It was foiled, and those responsible were punished, but the very real danger of humanity’s non-magical abilities was exposed. The Horizon was banished, along with the great advantages the ship gave the humani, from the skies of Callidore. With the backing of the Alka Alon council, the rebels did what was necessary to send the ship deep into space, away from Callidore . . . with nearly forty thousand colonists still asleep aboard. Forever Forsaken. The first Archmagi were the rebels, they seized political control over Perwyn, and while the lack of support from the skies was problematic, they quickly substituted magic for much of what they once relied upon the Horizon for, or they learned to do without. Things were going well, even with the Horizon gone, until Kephan the Damned sank Perwyn, with most of the remaining technological elements on it.Mancour, Terry. Necromancer: Book Ten Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. See more at [[Humani|''Humani'']] References Category:Humani Category:Groups